Lydia
by Raye Sun
Summary: Sequel to My Worst Fear. When Danny left Sam he didn't know she was pregnant. Sam has been left to raise their daughter Lydia by herself. What happens when Lydia starts to develop powers and questions about her father? -Discontinued-
1. Say Sorry Daddy

**Author's Note: **Well I thought about it and I decided to do a sequel! I know the title is really bad so I'm open to changing it if anyone has suggestions. Thanks so much to all those who reviewed my story: My Worst Fear. You don't have to read My Worst Fear to understand this story but it might help, and it's only a one-shot so it shouldn't take you too long. This story will be told from the point of view of Sam and Danny's daughter Lydia.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom . The only character that's mine is Lydia. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Say Sorry Daddy

Mommy won't talk about him. Today was my sixth birthday and my wish was for Daddy to come and see me. But he didn't come. He never comes.

I remember when I started kindergarten all the other kids were talking about their Mommies and Daddies. One boy asked me what mine did for their jobs. I told him my Mommy ran her own book store. Then he asked me what my Daddy did. I told him I didn't have a Daddy. He laughed at me and said everyone has a Daddy.

When Mommy picked me up I asked her where my Daddy was. She got real quiet and didn't say anything . She looked really sad. Then she told me he went away somewhere because he had to do something very important. I asked her where he went. She said she didn't know. When would he be back? She didn't know.

Today was ok. We had cake and ice cream and some of the kids from school came to my party. So did Grandma and Grandpa Manson. I went into the living room during the party and I heard Mommy fighting with Grandma and Grandpa.

"Why won't you let us help you Samantha?" Grandma asked.

"I don't need help Mom! I can take care of things on my own." Mommy sounded upset.

"Sweetie it's been over six years. You live in this tiny apartment above your shop. He's not coming back. Why don't you and Lydia move in with us? We've got plenty of room." said Grandpa.

"Dad I can take care of my daughter myself. Please can we just drop this?" Mommy pleaded.

"At least let us give you some money then. You can buy a bigger place." Grandma suggested.

"No! I don't want your help. I don't need any charity. We're doing fine on our own!" I heard Mommy open the back door, "Maybe you should go."

Grandpa sighed, "Alright. Just remember Sammy, if you ever need our help…"

Mommy closed the door. I heard her walk into her bedroom and then I heard crying. I walked really quietly and peeked around the door. Mommy was sitting on her bed with her face in her hands. Finally she took a deep breath and fished something out of the drawer in her nightstand. I walked into the room and Mommy looked up at me. I went over to see what she was holding. She let me look and for the first time I saw my Daddy. It was a picture of my Mommy and Daddy hugging each other and looking really happy. He was a little taller than Mommy and he was wearing a white t-shirt. He had black hair just like me and Mommy, and blue eyes. I looked up at Mommy. Her face was all red from crying. She had violet eyes and I wondered why I didn't have voilet eyes when everyone said I looked just like her. Now I knew. I had my Daddy's eyes. My Daddy's blue eyes.

Mommy wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and pulled me onto her lap. She sat there for a few minutes rocking me and stroking my chin length black hair. Finally she set me down on the floor and gave me a weak smile.

"Come on Lyddie. Let's go back to the party. All you friends are waiting for you." she said.

"'Kay Mommy." I said.

I ran back into the other room where all my friend were watching something on TV.

That night after Mommy tucked me into bed and kissed me good night I wondered where my Daddy was. Mommy said he was doing something important but what was so important he couldn't come see me? Especially on my birthday. And how come Mommy was crying when she looked at his picture? Maybe that's why there are no pictures of Daddy around the house. 'Cause they make her cry. But why would Daddy make Mommy cry? Did he do something to hurt her? Maybe if he said he was sorry Mommy wouldn't cry anymore. That's it! I just have to get Daddy to say sorry! I'll find Daddy and get him to say sorry and then Mommy won't cry anymore! Smiling, I went to sleep.

When I woke up the next morning I rubbed my eyes and looked at my clock. It was eight... No, nine... something. I'm not so good with time yet but Mommy's teaching me. I do know that nine is late though. Mommy usually wakes me up before this for school. Then I remembered today is Sunday so no school! I decided I'm going to look for Daddy today. I get out of bed and see Mommy in the kitchen. She turns around and smiles.

"Good morning Lyddie. How's it feel to be a big six year old?" she asked.

"Good!" I answered happily.

I sat down at the table and asked Mommy, "Mommy, can I go look for Daddy?"

Mommy almost dropped the orange juice, "Why would you want to do that?"

"'Cause I wanna find him and make him say sorry." I answered

"'Sorry'?" Mommy looked at me funny.

"Yeah 'cause yesterday you were crying at the picture and I wanted to find Daddy so he could say sorry. Then you won't have to cry anymore."

Mommy came over and hugged me, "I know you wanna help. But it's not that easy. I don't know where Daddy is and you're not going to be able to find him. Even if you could, him saying sorry wouldn't be able to fix everything."

"But at school when someone makes someone cry they say sorry and then everything's ok." I explained.

Mommy looked me in the eye and she looked like she was gonna cry again, "Adult problems are a little harder to solve than kid problems."

"Oh." I said.

I don't really understand what she means but I guess getting Daddy to say sorry won't help. I wanna help Mommy and I wanna see my Daddy but I don't know how. Maybe Daddy could help Mommy. But Mommy said I wouldn't be able to find him. If I can't find Daddy how am I supposed to get Mommy to stop crying? Why did Daddy leave? Why won't he come back?

**

* * *

Author's Note: Well I hope you all enjoyed chapter 1! Don't worry Lydia will eventually develop some ghost powers but not until she gets a little older. I'd really appreciate some feedback on how you think this story is so far. So please review!**


	2. Invisible

**Author's Note:** Thanks so much to all my reviewers! I really appreciate all your input. I haven't received any suggestions for a new title so I'm thinking about just keeping it as is. Hopefully this chapter is a little longer. Hope you like it and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom and all it's characters are the property of the very talented Butch Hartman. Lydia, Mya, Gina, and Tyler are the property of the semi-talented me.

**

* * *

**

Invisible

"Mom! I'm leaving!" I called out as I slung my backpack over my shoulder.

"'Kay Lyddie! I'll see you after school!" she yelled back.

I made my way down the steps that led into the book shop. It was early and the store wasn't going to open for another hour, but I always loved this time of day. The lights were turned down and the store was empty making the usually dark store look even creepier. It was the best place in the world. The _Gothic Bookstore _was painted in varying shades of black, gray and purple. It's shelves were lined with horror and suspense novels for all ages and there were even a few occult books for those who were into that kind of thing. Sometimes I like to help out in the store after school and breathe in that wonderful papery smell that always lingers around books.

Making my way to the shop door I walked out making sure to lock the door behind me. As I waited on the corner for the bus to pick me up, my mind wandered into thoughts of the past few days.

I turned ten a week ago. No matter how much I try to put him out of my mind, I always end up wishing for the same thing. For Dad to come home. I'm not complaining or anything, I mean my Mom's great. She's definitely a lot cooler than most of the other Mom's I know. But still… Every time I go over a friend's house I can't help but feel a little jealous. I love our small apartment above the shop but sometimes I think it would be nice to have a bigger place. I know that Mom does the best she can since we don't have a lot of money, but I can't help think we could have a bigger place if Dad was here and he brought home money from a job too.

The bus pulled up a few minutes later and I climbed on. I headed toward the back of the bus where my best friend Mya always saved a seat for me. Suddenly I found myself falling forward and then I was on the floor. I heaved myself up trying not to think of what the sticky stuff on my hands might be. I turned around and glared. It was Gina. Of course it was Gina. Still fuming I made my way over to the spot next to Mya. I glared at the back of Gina's head for good measure. Gina was the most popular girl in school. Everyone liked her including the teachers. She always dressed in the latest styles, (usually in pink) and her perfect blonde hair was never out of place. I hate her. Little miss perfect was far from that. When the teachers weren't looking and the kids around were too afraid to tell anyone, she was the biggest bully in school. Her favorite victim: me.

Mya put a hand on my arm, "Let it go Lydia. Besides, I've got a plan."

I looked over at Mya and seeing the smirk on her face I couldn't help but smile. In my opinion, Mya is a genius. Not just because she gets straight A's, but because she's forever coming up with pranks that are usually aimed at Gina. And they work every time. Mya is actually really pretty and her bright red hair frames her freckled face and green eyes perfectly. If she wanted to, she could be in Gina's group in a heart beat but she'd rather hang out with me and I can't help but admire her for that.

"Uh oh, I know that look. Gina's gonna get it today." came a voice from behind me.

I turned around and smiled at my other best fried Tyler. His chin rested in his hands which were draped over the back of our seat. His brown eyes sparkled and matched perfectly with his brown hair which always seemed to be a mess. Tyler was small for someone our age but surprisingly was extremely athletic. In gym he was always picked first for any sports team.

"Yeah, it looks like Miss Genius has another one." I replied.

"Awesome. Can't wait to see it in action! What is it this time Mya?" he asked.

"Uh-uh. I'm not gonna give it away. You're gonna have to wait just like everyone else." she said with a smile.

"Selfish…" Tyler mumbled.

I couldn't help but laugh a little as the bus rounded the corner towards the school.

The next couple hours went by without incident and I was beginning to wonder when Mya was gonna spring her little prank. I didn't have to wonder for long though when I realized that our science teacher's hamster was missing. Mya walked up to me in the hallway right before lunch and tapped me on the shoulder. Without saying anything she pointed towards Gina who was just opening her locker across the hall.

I watched as Gina opened the door and let out an earsplitting scream.

"Ah! It's a rat! It's a rat!" she yelled at the top of her lungs and proceed to hop around the hallway.

I burst out laughing along with Mya and Tyler who had come just in time to see the prank in action.

"Wait for it…" said Mya and I realized it wasn't over yet.

Gina finally calmed down when she realized that it wasn't a rat but our teachers hamster. Our teacher had shown up and immediately scooped up Mr. Fuzzy before Gina could stomp on him. A little embarrassed Gina took her lunch out of her locker only to find that a string was attached to it. She looked at it curiously and tried to take it off but not before something landed right on her head. It was a bowl of the cafeteria's sloppy joe mix that had been perched on top of her locker.

"Oh!" I yelled with excitement as the sauce was poured all over her new designer sweater that she had been bragging about all morning.

I guess Gina heard me because she whirled around and the next thing out of her mouth was, "Lydia! You are sooo dead!"

With that, little miss perfect stormed down the hall with sloppy joe beginning to drip down into her three hundred dollar shoes.

At lunch Gina and her friends bombarded me with peas, corn, anything they could that was too small for the teachers to notice. By the time lunch was over I walked out to recess smelling like a vegetable garden and a few other things I couldn't identify. Mya kept apologizing over and over again for letting me get into trouble with Gina. She even went over to her and tried to explain that the prank was her idea and not mine. It didn't work. Whether Gina believed her or not, I think she just enjoys bullying me even if it's for no reason.

Mya wasn't at recess because today is the day she helps tutor some of the other kids in our class who don't have her brains. Tyler was playing pitcher for a game of kickball and normally I would have played too but I wasn't in the mood. Instead I sat down under my favorite tree and took out my current book. It was a suspense novel I borrowed from the shop. That's the best part about having your own book store, it's like having your own personal library. Mom doesn't mind that I borrow the books as long as I make sure they're still in perfect condition when I get them back.

By chance I happened to look up and see Gina and her group walking towards me. Immediately I hopped up and ran around to the far side of the tree. Peeking around the trunk, I saw she was still coming. I was too slow, she'd already seen me. I slumped down and decided to just take it. Secretly I was hoping that she would just walk by and ignore me, but I definitely wasn't holding my breath. Still, I couldn't help thinking, _Please don't let her see me. Please don't let her see me. Please don't let her see me. _I opened my eyes to see Gina standing a few feet away from me.

"Where'd she go?" Gina asked her friends.

One of them shrugged, "I don't know. I thought I saw her over here. Maybe she went back inside?"

Gina frowned and walked off.

Very slowly I stood up. Did that really just happen? I know she was looking for me, but how could she not see me. I was _right here_. The weirdest part was that none of her friends seemed to notice me either. What happened? Deciding to chalk it up to incredible luck, I made my way into the building as the bell rang.

That night at dinner I wasn't very hungry. I just pushed the pieces of tofu around on my plate and didn't eat much. Finally Mom broke the silence.

"What wrong Lyddie, you've hardly eaten anything. Did something happen today at school?" she asked.

"Huh? Um.. Well no… Maybe, yes… But actually… I don't know…" I mumbled.

"Anything you want to tell me about?" she questioned.

"It's just that today at recess that Barbie clone Gina and her friends were coming over to pick on me. But for some reason, they just walked right past me like they couldn't even see me. They were five feet away and asking each other where I went!" I blurted out.

Mom choked on her dinner and drank about half of her water before she could talk again, "A-Are you sure they were looking for you?"

"Yeah 'cause she said, and I quote, 'Lydia! You are sooo dead!' That, and she and her friends wasted about half their lunches as ammo, with my head as the target." I responded.

Mom was really quiet and barely said anything to me for the rest of the night. Before going to bed she said to me, "I love you Lyddie. Remember that you can always talk to me about _anything_."

That night I had a weird dream that I was walking around town but no one could see me. I was invisible. It was like I was a ghost or something.

**

* * *

Author's Note: Yay! Chapter 2 is up! Hope you liked it so if you did, please review! Any questions, comments or suggestions are welcome! Also, I've been avoiding it cause I can't decide, should Lydia's last name be Fenton or Manson? Please let me know what you think!**


	3. Tucker

**Author's Note: **Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I really meant to update sooner but the time sort of got away from me. Now that I'm out of school for the summer though I should have more time. To those of you who have been wondering where Danny is, he should show up in the next chapter so for now, enjoy chapter 3!

**

* * *

**

**Tucker**

_Dear Sam, _

_Happy Birthday! I hope you're doing okay wherever you are. I really wish you would right me back or give me a call. I keep giving these letters to your parents and they say that you're getting them but they won't tell me where you are. I'm really worried about you Sam. Ever since Danny disappeared I haven't heard a word from you. I haven't been able to find him yet but I won't stop searching. Jazz says she won't stop either. 14 years or 1400 years, we'll find him. Count on it. Anyway, I hope you like the present I sent. Happy 34__th_

_Your Friend,_

_Tucker_

_P.S.: I really mean it, please give me a call! Okay?_

"Lyddie? Is that you?"

I gasped and fiddled with the letter. Finally I got it into the envelope and put it back on Mom's desk where I found it.

"Yeah Mom, it's me!"

She smiled at me as she walked into the room, "Hey Sweetie, how does veggie pizza sound?"

I smiled back, "Sounds great Mom!"

I guess she saw through my fake smile 'cause the next words out of her mouth were, "Are you okay?"

"Uh, yep! Couldn't be better! Lot's of homework, going to my room, bye!" I yelled quickly before bolting upstairs.

I let out a deep breath and leaned against my door after I closed it. Biting my bottom lip, I held my arm up to the light and watched as it slowly became see through then completely invisible before finally turning solid again. I don't know what's happening to me and I'm completely freaking out. I haven't told anyone about what's been going on. There have always been a few strange things that happened around me but I guess it finally hit home when I accidentally fell _through _the wall the other day. Luckily no one saw me. But I'm pretty sure that these aren't normal teenage changes. I don't know whether to tell Mom or not. What happens if she gets totally freaked and leaves just like my father did? I grimaced as my thoughts turned to _him_. By the time I turned eleven I'd pretty much figured out my father wasn't coming back from wherever he was. The birthday letter Mom got today was just more proof. My father wasn't away. He left. No one knew where he was and he was _never_ coming back. I don't know what I'd do if Mom left too. I mean, she's all I got. Sure I have Grandma and Grandpa but I really don't know them that well since Mom never got along with them. If my father ever does come back, I'll tell him straight out what I think about no good useless men who abandon their own families!

Okay, now that that's out of my system, back to the problem at hand. Or should I say _not _at hand! My arm's gone again! I forced myself to calm down and concentrate. I'm starting to learn that if I think about it I can sort of control these changes. Still though, they sure didn't cover _this_ in health class.

A few days later, I made my way down into the shop to help open up. Today was Saturday so I was helping Mom out. I've gotten more control over these weird abilities and thankfully I haven't fallen through any more walls. I yawned and stretched before flipping the closed sign to open and unlocking the door.

"Lyddie! Can you watch the shop for a bit? I've got a few more things I need to work on." Mom called from the back.

"Sure thing!" I yelled back.

No one ever came to the shop this early anyway. Most Goths preferred to sleep in I think. Especially at 8:00 on a Saturday. I grabbed a book from the nearby shelf and settled down behind the desk. To my surprise, someone came in a few minutes later. I smiled at him as he approached the desk. This guy sure didn't look like one of our usual customers. For one, he was wearing colors. He sort of looked like a bit of a geek and was wearing glasses and some weird red hat. I guess he was about Mom's age.

"Hi! Welcome to Gothic Bookstore! Can I help you?"

"Yeah does someone named Sam Manson live here?" he asked.

"Sure, one sec." I said

I peeked my head through the curtain that lead to the back and yelled, "Mom! Someone here wants to see you!"

"Okay Lyddie I'll be right there!" she called back.

I turned back towards the customer who looked really surprised, "So, Sam's your Mom?"

"Yeah." I replied, "She'll be out soon"

At that moment, Mom came through the curtain. She saw the customer and immediately I knew something was wrong. She definitely didn't look happy.

"Lydia, go upstairs." she said.

I didn't argue. Mom almost _never_ calls me Lydia, but when she does, I know she means business. I could tell though that some thing was going on, and there was no way I was gonna miss it. I ran up the steps that lead to our apartment and opened and closed the door so Mom would think I went inside. I concentrated as hard as I could and watched as my body slowly became invisible. I crept silently down the stairs being careful to avoid the one that squeaks and inched my way into a corner of the shop.

"Tucker. How did you find this place?" Mom asked.

"I've been looking everywhere for you Sam. Why didn't you call me back?" Tucker asked back.

"I didn't want to see anyone. I've got a new life now and I don't want to think about the old one. But you didn't answer me. How did you find this place?" Mom frowned.

Tucker looked at bit hurt. "Actually it was pretty easy. So easy in fact I'm surprised it took me so long to think of it. When I gave your parents your birthday card a few days ago, I waited until they set it out for the mail man and then took a peek at the address."

Mom sighed, "Well, now that you're here, what do you want?"

"Is that girl, Lydia… Is she…?"

Mom sighed again, "Yeah, she's mine and Danny's."

I thought that Tucker's eyes were going to pop out of his head, "Geez Sam! Does he even know?!"

"Of course not! He left before I even knew myself. Not that it would have made a difference. He obviously made up his mind." Mom said.

"Does she have any, you know, powers?" Tucker asked.

"I don't think so. There was something that happened four years ago that I thought might be part of it, but I haven't noticed anything since then. If she's lucky, she didn't inherit Danny's ghost powers."

At that point everything else kind of faded off into murmurs. So Mom knew? She'd been expecting that I might have these powers? And my father had the same powers as me? Mom called them ghost powers, but what did that mean? Ghosts were evil nasty creatures that only caused chaos. Did that mean I was gonna turn into one of them? My head was swimming with so many thought and emotions that I lost my concentration completely. I fell onto the floor and became visible. As I held my head in my hands, I was vaguely aware of Mom staring at me with a horrified expression, and Tucker staring at me with something between surprise and excitement.

**

* * *

**Hope everyone liked this chapter! Like I said, Danny will show up in chapter 4 so hopefully I'll have that one up soon! Please review and let me know what you think! 


	4. The Past and Shocking News

**Author's Note: **Wow! Thanks so much for all the great reviews! As I said in the last chapter, Danny will be in this one! So enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

**The Past and Shocking News**

I must have fainted or something 'cause the next thing I know I'm waking up in my bed with a splitting headache. I think I was crying before since my face is kind of sticky but I don't really remember. What I do remember though is that I reappeared right in front of Mom. I don't think I'll ever forget that look on her face for the rest of my life. I was right. She's scared of me. She probably thinks I'm a freak. What if she leaves me?

I pulled myself out of bed and made my way into the living room. There I was greeted by Mom who was sitting on the sofa with her head in her hands and Tucker who was in the chair across from her. Mom lifted her head up and looked at me. She seemed to be searching my face for some tell tale sign that she really saw what she thought she saw down in the shop. She got it when I broke eye contact and suddenly found the lamp in the corner very interesting.

"Lyddie…" she croaked out, "Why didn't you tell me?"

I looked back at her and noticed that her face was completely red, probably from crying. "I don't know. I guess I wasn't sure what you would think. I was afraid you'd leave too."

Mom's eyes widened in surprise and she immediately ran over to me and pulled me into a hug, "Lyddie! That could never happen!" She held me out at arms length and looked into my eyes, "I love you. No matter what. I would _never_ leave you."

Mom pulled me into another hug and I started crying. Don't ask me why, it just seemed like a good time to cry. I was so relieved that I didn't know what else to do. She let go of me and gave me smile and I couldn't help smiling back. She sat back down on the sofa and motioned for me to sit down next to her.

"So, when did this first start happening?" She asked.

I shrugged, "It's been a while I guess but I sort of brushed it off until about a week ago. I uh… accidentally fell through a wall."

"You fell _through_ a wall?" Tucker asked. Then he started to laugh, "I remember when that first happened to Danny. He 'accidentally' fell into the girls locker room."

Mom scowled at Tucker but I could definitely see a hint of a smile.

"So, my father had the same powers as me?" I asked.

"Yeah…" she said, "It's a long story Lyddie so get comfortable…"

* * *

Danny was flying. He found it relaxing and it helped him forget. Without even realizing it, he'd flown right into Amity Park. A look of immense sadness came over his face when he spied the huge mechanical tower that was Fenton Works. Against his better judgment, he found himself aiming for the roof. He landed to rest and looked out over the town that used to be his home. 

Danny whipped around when he heard the door open and his eyes widened when he saw Jazz. She dropped the ghost bazooka as soon as she saw who it was.

"Danny?" a huge smile broke out across her face, "Danny!"

She ran over to him and the next thing he knew Danny was being knocked to the ground and squeezed by his sister.

"Jazz honey, is everything okay up there?" came a voice from in the house.

"Yeah Mom don't worry, it was a false alarm!" she called back.

"Jazz… You're uh… squishing me." Danny managed to squeak out.

"Huh? Oh!" she quickly got off, "Danny… Where… Why… What happened?"

Danny looked off into the town, "How'd you know I was up here?"

"Silent ghost alarm in the house." she replied.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Hey! I asked you first!" she yelled, "And for you're information my family is visiting here for the weekend."

Danny looked over at her, "You've got a family now? That's great."

"You've got one too you know. And we've been feeling a bit neglected over the past fourteen years. Where have you been?"

Danny shrugged, "A lot of places."

Jazz crossed her arms "That's not an answer. Do you have any idea how worried everybody's been? No one knew where you disappeared too. Mom and Dad haven't been the same since and the last time I saw Sam she was a wreck!"

His eyes widened, "You saw Sam? Is she okay?"

Jazz sighed, "I don't know. I only saw her once a few days after you left. She moved somewhere and no one knew where except for her parents. And they sure weren't telling."

"Oh." he said as he once again turned towards the skyline.

"'Oh'?! Danny what have you been doing all this time?! Why did you leave?!"

"I just… Didn't want anyone to get hurt." he replied.

"What do you mean? We never got hurt." Jazz said.

"Yeah… But none of you had any idea how many times I stopped one of you from getting killed. I could never forgive myself if something ever happed to any of you. Especially Sam. So I did what made sense. I left."

"What do you mean what made sense?!" she yelled at him, "How does leaving your friends and family without even a word make sense?!"

"You… just don't understand."

"I understand alright! You left because you didn't want to put any of us in danger. But did you ever stop to think how we felt about it?! We knew the risk and all the dangers but we faced them with you! We all cared about you! Sam she… she loved you Danny."

"She's probably forgotten all about me by now." he said.

"Don't kid yourself. I may not have seen her in a long time but I know she could never forget about you."

Suddenly they were interrupted by ringing and Jazz pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and flipped it open.

"Hello? Tucker!"

Danny whipped around when he heard his old best friend's name.

"Huh? You found her?! That's great!"

There was a long pause where Jazz's face turned to one of complete shock, "She's what?!"

Panicked Danny rushed over to Jazz, "What?! What is it?!"

"Jazz? Is someone there with you?" Danny could hear through the earpiece.

"Tucker you're not going to believe this, but it's Danny." she said.

"WHAT?!" Jazz almost dropped the phone.

"Tucker, tell me where she is. I'm bringing Danny over. Uh huh… okay. We'll be there." she said before hanging up.

When Jazz turned back to Danny she saw him slowly backing away, "Jazz… I can't... Not after all these years…"

"Well too bad 'cause you're going anyway." she argued before smiling at him, "Besides, don't you want to meet your daughter?"

Danny passed out and hit the roof with a thud.

* * *

Tucker came back in the room after having stepped out for a few minutes. Mom had explained everything that had happened with my father and how he got his ghost powers. She also said she was going to try and help me get better control over them. 

Tucker sat back down in the chair "Well, you're not going to believe this. I just called Jazz. And Danny's with her."

Mom's head snapped up and she looked at Tucker with something between shock and sadness.

"I told Jazz where I am. She said she's bringing him here." Tucker said.

I sat back down on the sofa stunned and was only brought out of my stupor when I heard Mom starting to hyperventilate.

"Mom? Mom! Calm down!" I yelled at her. Although I was completely freaking out myself, I didn't want to see her pass out on me.

She slumped onto the back of the sofa and stared at the wall, "What am I going to do?" she asked.

**

* * *

**Wow! Another chapter so soon is pretty good for me! Chapter Five will be up as soon as I write it! Please review! 


	5. Running

**Author's Note: **

Raye Sun: First of all I want to thank all my reviewers for their support. Secondly, I'm SOOOO SORRY! I honestly didn't mean to wait this long between chapters! Some stuff happened and I guess it just got in the way.

Lydia: Translation… she forgot.

Raye Sun: (whacks Lydia on the head)

Lydia: Ow! Hey, what the heck am I doing here anyway? I wasn't here in the last four chapters!

Raye Sun: Well the story's picking up a bit so I figured I needed an assistant.

Lydia: …right….

Raye Sun: Anyway, Lydia if you would, the disclaimer please.

Lydia: HUH?! Why me?! It's your story!

Raye Sun: Exactly. Which means I basically control your life. So do it. Or else… (pulls out Fenton Thermos)

Lydia: Uh… Raye Sun does not own Danny Phantom so don't sue please, she's broke.

Raye Sun: (pats Lydia on the head) Very nice!

Lydia: Yeah, yeah…

**

* * *

**

I told Mom and Tucker I needed a minute alone so I headed into my room. Once there, I grabbed my backpack, dumped out all my books and started shoving in clothing and all my savings as fast as I could. I felt horrible about leaving Mom to deal with my father alone but… Agh! I just can't! I've always been so mad at him! He's the reason I hear Mom crying in her room almost every night! He's the reason the kids at school used to make fun of me! He's the reason I've got these freaky powers that I never asked for! It's all his fault!

I absently wiped away the tears that started to form around my eyes. I don't want him here! He was never supposed to come back! What am I gonna do now? As silently as possible, I opened my window and climbed the drainpipe into the alley behind the shop.

The second my feet hit the ground, I ran. I've got no idea where I'm going but I just can't deal with any of this right now! I've got to get away!

* * *

Unbeknownst to Lydia, forty miles to the east, Danny was having similar thoughts as Jazz shoved him into her car and proceeded to follow the directions Tucker gave her. 

Danny hadn't said a word since he woke up after passing out on the roof. Jazz wasn't going to say anything to him either. She figured he needed some time to work it out and he had less than an hour to do so.

Jazz herself was shell shocked. Danny had a daughter! For fourteen years Sam raised their child alone and didn't tell anyone! Jazz thought about what it would have been like for her to raise her two children alone with no help from her husband Nick. She couldn't even imagine. Sam was a lot stronger than Jazz previously gave her credit for.

Jazz felt kind of bad about leaving her parents house so suddenly. She didn't even tell anyone that Danny was back. Oh well, she'd cross that bridge when they came to it. The important thing now was for Danny to go see Sam and his daughter. In her shock, she hadn't even thought to ask the girls name or any other details. Guess they'd find out soon enough though.

* * *

"Hey there little girl, why don't you give us the bag? Maybe then we won't have to hurt you." 

I couldn't help but shrink against the wall, my teeth chattering so loud, they sounded like a jackhammer. I had been running for about ten minutes and in my stupidity, wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I didn't notice that I'd wandered into a bad part of town, or that I was about to bump into a huge guy and his three friends. Matters were made even worse when the guy pulled out a knife.

Which brings us to where I am now. Cowering against a wall scared out of my wits with no way out. I've gotta say I've never been so scared in my life. You always think you're gonna be brave in situations like this but when it actually happens, all the smart remarks and escape ideas seem to mysteriously disappear from your head.

"You hear me girl?! I said hand over the bag, NOW! No one runs into the Deroba Gang and walks away without paying!" he shouted.

As if my teeth chattering weren't enough, now my knees gave out! I sank straight into a puddle of who knows what and just sat there not even able to blink.

The guy with the knife smirked, "Fine, have it your way!"

He came down with the knife and at the last second I shot my hands up in a feeble attempt to block the knife. I braced for the impact and a lot of pain… But it never came.

Still shaking, I lowered my hands to see the thug laying on the other side of the alley face down in some unidentifiable substance. The other three gang members were staring at me as if I'd just grown another head. I quickly checked both shoulders just to make sure I hadn't. Tucker had told me about my fathers first few attempts at splitting himself and I certainly didn't want to end up like that.

One of the thugs seemed to recover quicker than the other two and started to charge towards me. Once again I brought up my arms to protect my self. I could have sworn I saw a green flash before the other guy screamed and went to join his pal in kissing the pavement. I brought my arms down faster this time and noticed that my hands were smoking. A thought about spontaneous human combustion flitted through my mind for a second before I remember the ecto-beam Mom and Tucker had mentioned.

The other two guys who weren't as brave as their friend had been, turned tales and ran. A few seconds later, I decided I'd better get out of the alley too before the other guys woke up. Once again I ran through the streets, this time making sure I paid attention to where I was going.

* * *

Sam knocked on the door of her daughter's room, "Lyddie, are you awake?" She slowly opened the door, "Lyddie?" 

The room was empty.

Sam's eyes flitted across the room as she started to hyperventilate. Not again. She sunk to her knees and started to sob uncontrollably. Not again. Not Again! First Danny and now Lydia. She composed herself enough to get up off the floor and then ran into the living room calling Tucker's name.

* * *

It's cold. I guess maybe I should have brought a jacket. It might be late spring but the nights can still get pretty chilly. I huddled under a tree in the park hugging my legs to my chest for warmth. I have no idea where to go. I thought about maybe going over Mya or Tyler's house, but their parents would only call Mom and tell her where I am. I don't want anyone to find me. Not now. 

I leaned my head against the trunk of the tree and gazed at the stars I could see through the leaves. Overhead I could see a small ghost floating off across the town. It was no big deal. People saw little ghosts like that all the time. They were no threat. But I couldn't help but wonder what the two of us might have in common. If my father was half ghost, did that make me a half ghost too? Or just a quarter ghost? I guess it doesn't really matter. The point is I'm not completely human. Slowly my eyes started to close and I fell asleep.

* * *

I had a pretty rude awakening. There was a huge thud followed by mechanical sounds. I opened my eyes and realized that it was still night time. Immediately I saw there was someone standing in front of me. Or rather something. He looked like a huge robot though by the glow around it I could tell he was a ghost. I leaped up to my feet and started to make a run for it. 

"Not so fast." he shouted after me.

The next thing I knew I was caught in some kind of net as the ghost dangled me in front of his face to observe me more closely.

He seemed to be checking a device on his wrist, "Strange, you have his dna signature… Are you related to him?"

I was too scared to move let alone give a straight answer. So I just sat there dangling helplessly.

"Hmm… Perhaps you could be of some use. You might make good bait." he said.

Then he pointed his arm off to the side and a green beam shot out. A swirling vortex opened up in front of us. He took out a piece of paper and wrote something on it then charged it with energy and left it to float about ten feet above the tree line.

He smirked at me and then stepped through the portal.

**

* * *

**

Raye Sun: Sorry it's so short but it's all I got right now.

Lydia: WHAT?! No way you're leaving it like that! I just got kidnapped!

Raye Sun: I know but this makes it more interesting!

Lydia: Where the heck did that guy take me?!

Raye Sun: Well it's your own fault for running away from home.

Lydia: But YOU'RE the one who wrote that!!!

Raye Sun: Did I? I can't seem to recall…

Lydia: (charges up an ecto-blast)

Raye Sun: (pulls out Fenton Thermos)

Lydia: (sweat drops) uh… right… Well, uh please review! If not then she won't continue and you'll never know what happens to me!

Raye Sun: She's right. I'm mean that way. So review!!!!


End file.
